Rumplestiltskin's Surprise
by RoseRed99
Summary: Rumple gives Belle a birthday surprise made by himself


_Rumplestiltskin's Surprise _

This story is inspired by the Once Upon a Fan Podcast, and I dedicate it to them…two amazing people hosting an awesome podcast! If you don't already listen to it, you should check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time…Disney does… :( If I ever buy the rights, or someone else would like to buy it for me, I'm totally ok with that idea! ;)

Rumplestiltskin sat at his desk in the basement, a thoughtful look on his face. It was Belle's birthday that day, and he still had no idea of what to get her. What would be good enough for his Belle? Not a book…it wasn't unique enough, and anyway, Belle owned a whole library full. Maybe a special night out, complete with dancing and food and more? Hmmm… maybe he should ask Miss Lucas. She knew Belle better than any other in the town besides himself and Moe French, and Rumplestiltskin wasn't about to ask Moe for advice about this. Not after…well, that didn't matter right now. Right now he needed to think about the problem at hand: Belle's gift.

Rumplestiltskin got to his feet, and, cane in hand, limped off to Granny's diner in search of Ms. Lucas.

Rumplestiltskin found Ruby in the diner, sneaking flirtatious glances at a young man Rumplestiltskin vaguely remembered turning into a mouse.

"Ahem," clearing his throat loudly, he attempted to catch Ruby's attention. The young lady whirled around, startled.

"Oh, Mr. Gold," she gasped, obviously relieved, "I thought you were Granny. She's been in a bad mood lately…what can I do for you?"

"Well, you know that Belle's birthday is today, and, well, I was wondering if you…well, I was hoping you would…" he stammered. Ruby, however, caught the gist of it.

"You want me to help you come up with an idea for Belle's gift, is that right?" Rumplestiltskin nodded, trying to hide the hope rising up in him. He wanted help, and was asking for it, something he rarely did. Ruby smiled.

"You know, I think I have the perfect idea," taking his arm, Ruby led him to a booth in the corner of the diner. "Belle was in here earlier today, and she kept going on about how she wished she had a formal gown, like the one she wore in the Enchanted Forest, only one fit for this world. I'm not sure where you'd get something like that, but it's an idea. I hope that I was a help to you."

Ruby smiled, then got up and walked back to the counter to resume her flirting. Rumplestiltskin stayed in the booth for a while, a plan forming in his mind. He knew now what he had to do.

As he left the diner, he left a generous tip on the table for Ruby, even though he didn't buy anything. When Ruby found it, she smiled. That old sorcerer really was changing.

Belle walked into the house, exhausted. She tossed her purse on the table, and slipped her feet out of her pumps. She went into the kitchen. "Rumple? You here?" she called. There was no answer. Puzzled, but not worried, she began to busy herself by making dinner. Just then, Rumplestiltskin came into the kitchen.

"No need to concern yourself with that, sweetheart," he said, putting his arms around her, "Tonight, we're dinging out."

"Where?" Belle asked curiously, "Granny's?

"Oh, no. Tonight is extra special. We're going to The Rose Garden."

"The Rose Garden? But that's so expensive? What's the occasion? Oh," she added, looking a bit worried, "what am I going to wear?"

"Well, my dear, I have that all figured out. You see," he smiled warmly, "the occasion is you. Have you forgotten? It's your birthday!"

"To be completely honest, yes, I did forget. I've been so busy lately, with the library and all, that it slipped my mind…I'm touched you remembered!" Belle threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "But really, what am I going to wear?"

In reply, Rumplestiltskin led her upstairs to their room. Laid out on the bed was a gorgeous gown made of shimmering yellow fabric. It was sleeveless, and came down to the ankles. Around the neckline there was a bit of ornate gold embroidery, and there was a long, shimmering train. Belle's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp of surprise and excitement. "Rumple! You bought this for me?"

"Made it, actually. I spun the fabric on my wheel, and, with the help of three seamstresses and a bit of magic, sewed it together," he paused, looking at Belle, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Rumple, I love it! It's the most beautiful, wonderful present I've ever received! Thank you!" pulled him close, kissing him softly.

An hour later, they were sitting in The Rose Garden, enjoying good food. When the dancing started, Rumplestiltskin led Belle out onto the dance floor. Holding her close, he closed his eyes blissfully.

"I love you, Rumple. Than you so much for the best birthday ever," murmured Belle softly.

"I love you too, Belle," he paused, "than you Belle, for making me the happiest man on earth."

Smiling peacefully, Rumplestiltskin felt an unfamiliar sensation: he was home. For the first time in forever, he was exactly where he wanted to be. And he would never let this go.


End file.
